


Until Death Do We Part

by Storyteller362



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyteller362/pseuds/Storyteller362
Summary: A collection of stories focused on Elena's parents and their relationship throughout the years up until their death.





	1. A Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Summary in a nutshell: Raul proposes to Lucia

Raul Alejandro Castillo was not a man that normally took risks. He thought out all of his plans and ideas. He talked about his ideas with his father and went to many advisers before going through with anything. So his plans for the day were pretty set except for his last one. Raul only went to one person for this surprise and that was his father. Now he was on an outing with the most beautiful women in all of Avalor. At least he thought so.

"That was amazing. The city looks so beautiful when you're in a carriage high up," said Lucia as she marveled over their date of a city tour and the promise of enticing chocolates. They had a grand lunch at a small hole in the wall restaurant that turned out to be the best food she had ever ate."I think I've seen more beautiful things," he said smiling at her. Lucia giggled as she slipped her hand into his. This was going all according to plan. He was going to ask tonight reacting on instinct and intuition.

She looked over at the balcony and saw that there were the jaquins. They liked to play around in the castle gardens looking for snacks. Lucia never really had a chance to see one up close. One was yellow and had orange spots on it. The city kids said that they could talk from the rumors, but she never heard that yet. "You think the jaquins would let us ride on them?" asked Lucia as she saw them doing some flips in the air, as if they knew the royals were watching.

Raul looked at her, fly on them? The idea made him feel sick to his stomach. He didn't even like that his room was on the third floor of the castle. He pulled his collar back as he thought of what they could be doing instead. Like eating chocolate or strolling through the gardens or something. Then he thought of his surprise for her in the throne room.

"Never mind them, I got something to show you," he said taking her hand. Lucia took one last look outside before going with him. The guard supervising their outing nodded pleased to hear the change in direction. He didn't want to chase after them on a jaquin of all things. They were wild creatures that couldn't be contained and trained.

Lucia only smiled as she thought of what he could be showing her. She looked around at all of the artifacts and tapestries on the way to the throne room. "How long have we been courting Lucia?" he asked getting permission from his father to do this.

She bit the bottom lip trying to think. Lucia remembered meeting him when she was a little younger than she was now. They were at his birthday party and all of the noble families of Avalor were invited. Including hers as her father, Francisco, was a lord and took care of land just south of Avalor. It was one of her first times in the royal palace since she was old enough. Lucia remembered the butterflies and excited feeling in her stomach form in her stomach seeing the prince for the first time. "Almost three years," she said with a giggle.

"Well, two years is a long time for me. 730 days to be exact and I- Well I really like you," he said pulling out his box from behind his father's throne. "I got this for you."

Her brown eyes grew wide as she looked at him and then at the box. She never got him anything so far except for his birthdays and Navidad. Their three-year anniversary wasn't for another six months. "What's this for?"

"Well I saw it in our treasury and thought of you," he said as she giggled loving the attention and flirting. He loved the way that he made her laugh. The way she looked at him like he is something special to her. Anxious he bounced on his heels for a bit. "Well, open it."

Lucia unwrapped the pretty wrapping and pocketed the ribbon. He knew that she liked to collect the ribbons off of the presents that he gave her. Every once in a while he'd give her a random gift. That was when she saw the necklace. Oh that looked beautiful with a chain and the red pendant seemed to sparkle. Her mouth slightly a gap she looked at him surprised.

"It's called the amulet of Avalor we've had it for nearly a thousand years," he said taking it out of the box. She touched it as he locked the chain just against the back of her neck. It felt cool against her skin as he sat at the top of the swell of her breast. She turned and faced him a beautiful wide smile across her face.

"This is beautiful Raul, thank you," she said nearly breathless. She threw her arms around him as he hugged back. She started to cry a little at the gorgeous and ancient relic, was it really for her? Lucia wasn't going to take this off as she grasped the amulet.

Raul looked happy that she was thrilled by the gift. "Well comes with a question," he said as she felt her heart beat against her chest. Nothing like this came without a price of some kind. He nodded at his guard to leave the room as she felt the blood pounding in her head. He wasn't… Was he? She was only 17. Could she really? Lucia stood there a little shocked at the idea.

Raul looked at her intently before gesturing for her to sit on his father's throne. Still a recovering from what he could be saying, she sat. Lucia felt the comfortable throne against her now. "I wanted to ask your dad before I asked but I wanted to know your feelings first. Will you marry me, Lucia Agnese Flores?" he asked getting on her level. Lucia covered her face with her hands as she then meet him right away.

"Yes! I Lucia Agnese Flores accept. I would love to marry you," she said throwing her arms around him kissing him.


	2. First Meeting

Raul watched as the maids and servants started to gather around at the end of the steps. Ohh, he thought, as he saw the bust of his dad's head on the ground and cracked. The maids and such looked at him as he joined the crowd.

"It's okay if he asks, I have it covered," he said as he got them to clean up the broken stone head. Then he heard the hooves from outside as everyone was coming for his birthday. As they cleaned up he looked over the ballroom once more. Perfect, he thought, as the room looked great. Being the perfectionist that he was Raul went to finish getting dressed. He was turning 18 today and was super excited. Not only was his friends here but so were some of the most important families in Avalor. He had to look perfect in front of them.

Raul Alejandro Castillo Cavallero straightened himself out in the mirror as he looked excited. He took one long good look at himself as he made the pins straight. Perfect. Now all he had to do was go down there when his name was announced. Raul looked out the window at the incoming guests. He saw count Basilio with his wife and sons. Then earl Renaldo and his daughters. There was lords from different areas nearby from each direction from the palace. Lord Francisco and his daughters from the south. Lord Ritchie and his son and daughter from the west. Lord Kelvin and his five children from the east. Then a myriad of other nobles like barons and viscounts, he just liked watching the people.

Then from the corner of his eye did he see the prettiest girl. Her hair curled up as she laughed next to what looked like her sister. He couldn't tell what color her dress was from the setting sun and the shadow of the palace. Dang, that was the easiest way to tell some of the girls apart.

"Bembe," he said as he heard the familiar footsteps of the castle doctor. "Do you know who that girl is?"

His elder stepped forward as he put glasses on. Then tried to make out the girl that he was looking at. "I believe that is Lord Francisco's daughter, Lucia, I believe."

Lucia, even that name was pretty he thought. He was going to meet her sometime tonight at least he hoped. He nodded as Bembe went to care for someone or another. He honestly didn't know much of his staff as Raul got himself into position. Down the steps he heard the music from the live orchestra and laughing. Then he heard it all stop and his father taking his spot to give his birthday speech. Honestly, Raul just waited rather actually listen for his name.

"I now present to you my son Prince Raul," said his father as he stepped out. His mother Queen Gabriella linked his arm in hers as his father King Juan Victor did as well. It took a bit of time to pull away from a few of the men his father wanted him to meet. What he really wanted to do was find that girl. Lucia.

"Happy birthday," said his friend Paco as he kept his eye out on the dance floor. Then he saw her near the steps. She was talking animatedly with a few of the girls about her age. She had to be a couple of years younger than him. No matter, he thought, age didn't mean anything to him. His mother was at four years older than his father.

Excusing himself from his friend, he walked right over to her, as the girls gawked silently at him. Lucia, at least he hoped that was her name, sat up as she looked rather flushed.

"Care for a dance?" he asked as the other girls were nodding at her to say yes.

"Sure," she said happily as around them the girls gossiped around. She grinned as he tried to think of some kind of small talk.

"Lucia, right?" he asked as he should really know everyone here. Then kept himself from getting too goofy by saying something stupid. No, he had to keep his cool. "What a pretty name."

She flushed as he liked the way she blushed. "Thanks, I like yours too," she said as he saw caught his mother's eye. Queen Gabriella grinned as she continued to talk to her sister. He smiled at aunt Allyce as she just looked happy for him. The first dance was the important dance. The last was usually just for whoever was left. So Lucia being the first person he chose to dance with was pretty important.

"What made you pick me to dance with?" she asked as he tried to think of a good way to flirt.

"Well I saw you from across the room, I felt as if I should ask you first," he said not daring to mention that he saw her from up the steps. She flushed again as he liked making her do that. However, that didn't stop him from noticing a rather confident nature. Then the music stopped as he stepped back and kissed her hand. "Thank you for the dance and happy birthday."

"Thanks, it's been a pleasure to meet you," said Raul as he stepped aside to meet his father. The king was busy talking to some of his lords as he had to think really hard about something. There was a ton of different princesses and nobles that he could have been attracted to. Instead, he paid attention to the dark haired girl that seemed to just light up the room.

He stared at the young woman as he thought a little longer than he should. Raul, never really the risk taker, decided to take one. When he found a chance during the ball he wanted to ask Francisco to go on an outing with his daughter. He just hoped that he would say yes.


End file.
